


As Long As Life Endures (or, Don't Be Like That, Baby, You Love Me Because It Hurts So Good)

by Epiphanyx7



Series: Supernatural AUs I am Definitely Not Writing [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Demon Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad was right," Dean says, and he sounds very, very young. "I should have killed you, Sammy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As Life Endures (or, Don't Be Like That, Baby, You Love Me Because It Hurts So Good)

**Author's Note:**

> (The fifth and final of five Supernatural AUs I'm totally not writing. *cough*) 
> 
> I don't see why anyone would want me to continue this one. But if they did? Too bad.

 

Dean lies on his side, coughing up blood. Castiel can offer him no comfort, even if he was free to move. He thinks that perhaps if Castiel were to offer, Dean would turn him down.

"Sorry," Dean says, righteous till the very end. His words are pained but his tone is as flippant and outraged as ever. His courage gives Castiel hope. "No can do, hot stuff," and it's no surprise when Lucifer responds by striking yet again, driving the white-hot poker deep into Castiel's belly. There is no precision or method, just pain and pain and pain, agonizing and building to a beautiful, wretched crescendo.

Castiel screams until his voice gives out.

Dean's eyes are blank when Lucifer heals him and dabs cool water on his forehead.

"I wonder," Castiel hears his brother say, "How long it will take for me to break you."

And from the corner of his eye, Castiel can see Dean start to falter. He crumples, not broken, not by a long shot, but there is something shattered in his soul that Cas knows will never be able to be put back together. "Dad was right," Dean says, and he sounds very, very young. "I should have killed you, Sammy."

Lucifer laughs. "Don't be like that, Dean," he chides, softly. He only hurts Dean as much as he needs to to make Castiel co-operate. He hurts Castiel as much as he wants, because he will not die. "You love me. That's why you can't kill me."

Dean groans, "I won't be your pet," and Lucifer turns back to Castiel, sighing in remorse. "I can see this is going to take a while," he says to Castiel, conspiratorilly.

Looking away, Castiel fixes his gaze on Dean, who withstood thirty years of torture in hell, alone, and thinks _Dean is not alone, now_. Weak though he may be, Castiel will not let Lucifer have Dean as his prize.

-


End file.
